Sorpresa al Digimundo
by crystal23
Summary: Una cita terminaría en cancelarse, si no fuese por la pronta intervencion de Kari y un plan puesto en marcha


"Sorpresa al Digimundo"  
Historia Corta basada en los personajes de Digimon 02  
Por Crystal  
  
Era un brillante domingo de primavera y todo estaba tranquilo. Y no tenía que ser de otra forma. El enemigo había sido vencido y los niños digidestinados disfrutaban de unas merecidas vacaciones, después de lo ocurrido al cumplirse tres años de la apertura de la puerta del digimundo. Ya no existían secretos entre los niños elegidos y sus padres, pues estos últimos ya tenían conocimiento de lo que sus hijos ocultaron por tanto tiempo.... Además de que no estaban solos. Existían en todo el mundo niños especiales como ellos, de los que le unían la amistad, la valentía y los digivices.  
  
Una pareja muy especial compartían ese lazo tan particular. Ambos eran Digidestinados y como descubrirían sus amigos, ese lazo sería el que el destino les depararía para siempre....  
  
-¿Y que pasará si no llega, Kari???¿Crees que me dejó plantada?- preguntaba una chica alta de pelo color lavanda y ojos saltones, que ocultaba tras unos espejuelos. Mientras observaba a Hawkmon y Gatomon jugar en una esquina  
  
-¡Cálmate Joleil. Ya llegará- le decía su amiga, mientras hablaban cómodamente desde la sala de su hogar. Había llegado horas antes para ayudar a vestir a su amiga y habían escogido (después de pasar hora y media indecisas), una preciosa blusa color rosa con unos pantalones corte clásico y lucía en su pelo una preciosa coleta con un listón que hacía juego con su blusa, las cuales lucía con elegancia- aún no puedo creer que tengas tú primera cita con él. Y pensar que meses antes, era nuestro enemigo.  
  
-Bueno las personas cambian y él es tan amable una vez que lo llegas a conocer bien- dijo su amiga mirando hacia la ventana y con las mejillas en tono rosa recordando lo ocurrido días antes y que comenzó a narrar a su amiga Kari...  
  
-Hola Joleil- le decía un muchacho camino a su casa de la escuela, que se encontró con la joven y la reconoció y decidió alcanzarla.  
  
-Hola!! Que sorpresa verte por aquí- ¿Vas a tú casa?  
  
-si- dijo el joven un tanto timido- este....Joleil....yo....  
  
-¿Si?-preguntaba la joven llena de curiosidad.  
  
-¿Quería pedirte si...querrías salir conmigo el sábado??he querido pedírtelo desde hace mucho pero no tenía el valor- dijo mas rojo que un jitomate y sus ojos azules fijos en el piso.  
  
-Bueno...este....es...que...-comenzó a decir Joleil, mirando al joven y también un tanto roja.  
  
-Entiendo- dijo el joven- tienes planes...bueno.  
  
-No. No. Para nada- dijo la joven, agitando su mano de lado a lado - no tengo planes y me alegraría mucho salir contigo.- viendo como en el rostro del joven surgía una preciosa sonrisa que hacía juego con sus ojos su alegría.  
  
-¿te paso a recoger a las cinco el sábado? -Dijo el joven.  
  
-Bueno si está bien. Te daré mi dirección.- sacando una hoja de su carpeta de apuntes.  
  
-Bueno no es necesario. Hace tanto tiempo que he querido hacerte esta pregunta que Davis ya me había dado tu dirección. ¿te acompaño a tú casa?- dijo tomando los libros de la joven y ofreciéndoselo para llevarlos.  
  
-Si claro- dijo la joven- gracias.   
  
-Nunca me canso de escuchar esa historia. Es taaan romántica- dice Kari con corazoncitos flotándole en todo el rostro, de solo pensar de la suerte de su amiga- bueno eso es lo bueno de Ken, a diferencia de Davis- dijo regresando a la realidad.  
  
-¿Qué pasó con Davis, Kari? Pensé que habían fortalecido su relación??  
  
-¿Qué relación? Somos amigos nada mas. Pero es tan celoso de mi amistad con T.K. que a veces me desespera. Lo último que hizo fue lanzarle a T. K. Una pelota de básquet en la cara. Todavía le duele y solo porque se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla y Davis lo vio. Todavía no se la perdono. No se la perdonaré en muuucho tiempo.- dijo la joven decidida.  
  
De repente uno de los hermanitos de Joleil, salta de detrás del sofá y comienza a cantar:  
  
¯Ken y Joleil sentados bajo un árbol  
b-e-s-a-n-d-o-s-e  
primero viene el amor,  
después matrimonio,  
después vemos a Ken y a Joleil..... ¯  
  
¡MAMAAAA!!- se hecha a correr cuando ve a su hermana y a Kari, que se le abalanzan encima y se oculta en su habitación, cerrándola con llave antes de que las jóvenes lo alcanzaran.  
  
-¡hay que ver!!- dijo una enojada y roja de la vergüenza Joleil- no quería que lo supieran por la misma razón; ahora cuando vuelva, tendré que soportar sus ocurrencias.  
  
-Oye Joleil- le dijo su amiga- ¿Qué ocurrió con Cody?? Le has dicho?- preguntó cuando regresaban a ocupar sus asientos en la sala.  
  
-Bueno cuando se lo dije armó un escándalo. Todavía creo que se siente resentido con Ken. Pero le dije que eso es del pasado y que será mejor que olvide su resentimientos y enojos, que el Emperador está muerto en el corazón de Ken y que es una persona diferente.  
  
-Pero eso no es asunto suyo-dijo mirando a la ventana y más tarde a su reloj- vaya se le ha hecho tarde- espero que tenga una buena excusa- en ese momento suena el timbre y Joleil se para del sofá para abrir y al llegar a la puerta, se encontró con Matt.  
  
-¿M....Matt?- dijo Joleil con los ojos como dos platos- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?? ¿Qué pasa?   
  
-Tenemos problemas- dijo el joven- Debemos irnos al Digimundo. ellos están en peligro- Dijo el joven ingresando a la sala- ¿No han leído los mensajes que han colocado en los Digivices??  
  
-Bueno- dice Kari- los dejamos en la habitación- mientras Joleil corre hasta su habitación por los Digivices, Kari le pregunta a Matt en voz alta que es escuchado por Kari desde el pasillo, camino con los aparatos a la sala.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?  
  
-No he podido ponerme en contacto con ellos; pero Davis, Cody y TK, al igual que Tai, Sora e Izzi, ya están allá. Tenemos que irnos.  
  
-Tengo dos mensajes: el primero dice: " Peligro en el Digimundo; deprisa. Cody " y el segundo...."Llegaré tarde. Algo ha surgido. Ken" Vaya. El está allá también. Debemos de ayudarles- Dijo Joleil decidida.- Vamos- Arrastrando consigo a Kari y más atrás las seguía Matt, con destino a la habitación de Joleil. Kari solo observó a Matt y le sonrió.   
  
-¡Puerta al Digimundo, Ábrete. ¡Niños elegidos Vamos!!- al decir estas palabras, los tres jóvenes se transportaron junto a Hawkmon y Gatomon al digimundo.  
  
-¿Dónde están?-dijo Joleil al llegar a una parte del Digimundo, muy bonita. Era una especie de parque o campo, en donde le cruzaba por en medio un hermoso río de agua dulce, mientras miraba a todas partes.   
  
-Más adelante- dijo Matt, señalando el camino con Kari. Hawkmon y Gatomon le seguían atrás.  
  
-¡ SOOORRPRESAAAA!- fue gritado por Davis al ver llegar al grupo. Toda el área estaba decorada con globos de diferentes colores y todos estaban allí: los viejos digidestinados y la nueva generación, incluyendo aquellos que conocieron durante el último enfrentamiento y de los cuales se hicieron amigos y cada uno con sus digimons. Los demás le secundaron.  
  
-p...pero ¿Qué es...esto?- dijo Joleil asustada, confundida y sorprendida.  
  
-Sorpresa Joleil- le dijo Ken saliendo de la multitud con Wormon en sus brazos, el cual depositó en una mesa- supe que mañana cumplías años y decidimos hacerte una fiesta- dijo el joven acercándose a Joleil - ¿Te gusta?  
  
-Claro que sí!!- dijo la joven, abalanzándose al joven, que se puso rojo, pero se emocionó de la reacción de la joven-muchas gracias- dijo separándose de él y dijo a los demás- muchas gracias!!- con lágrimas en los ojos  
  
-¡Vaya pues si que funcionó!!- dijo Davis  
  
-Feliz cumpleaños Joleil- dijo Cody.  
  
-Feliz cumpleaños- fue dicho por el resto de los invitados y se dispusieron a sentarse en la larga mesa, hermosamente decorada y con mucha comida y refrescos; Ken y Joleil se sentaron juntos.   
  
Comenzó a sonar una melodía del radio que llevó Matt con grabaciones de su banda. Y comenzaron a ponerse de pie para bailar; Matt y Mimi, Sora y Tai, y las demás parejas que allí se encontraban, comenzaron a bailar.   
  
Sin embargo, Kari, que estaba sentada hablando con T.K. en una esquina, fueron interrumpidos por Davis.  
  
-Ay no Davis Por favor. Es la fiesta de Kari.  
  
-Escúchalo Kari- dijo TK.- nosotros hablamos y estamos bien, pero ustedes tienen que hablar- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba a hablar con Cody.  
  
-Kari: Quiero disculparme por lo que pasó. No se que es lo que me pasa- mirando hacia el suelo. Kari aún tenía el rostro disgustado.  
  
-Bueno, creo de mi parte, que fue muy exagerado de tú parte lo que le hiciste a TK pero ten en claro dos cosas: primera, conozco a TK desde que éramos bebes y es distinto; tenemos una amistad muy antigua y no es lo mismo que contigo o cualquiera; numero 2, somos amigos nada más, al igual que con TK, pero si llegara a pasar algo entre nosotros ¡cualquiera de nosotros Davis!- viendo el rostro que ponía al escuchar aquello último- no quiero que eso afecte nuestra amistad- dijo sonriéndole- ¿De acuerdo?  
  
-De acuerdo Kari- dijo Davis -¿Quieres bailar?  
  
-Está bien- dijo aceptando su invitación y dirigiéndose a la improvisada pista de baile.  
  
-La fiesta continuó hasta pasada la media noche, que fue notado por Tai.  
  
-¡Kari es hora de irnos!!- dijo Tai - ¿Dónde está Kari?- mirando a todos lados.  
  
-Está allí - dijo Sora señalando a la pista de baile. Todos los antiguos Digidestinados, se cansaron de bailar, pero aún seguían en la pista Ken y Joleil, junto a Kari y Davis; Kari había bailado con casi todos los chicos, en especial con TK y Davis, pero ahora mismo TK bailaba con Mimi, mientras Matt descansaba sus "pobres pies" (como él les decía)   
  
-¡pero que es lo que piensa Davis! Dijo Tai un tanto celoso, por lo cómodos y pegados que bailaban- esto le voy a poner fin ahora.  
  
-Vamos Tai ¡¡¡bailemos!!- dijo Sora, jalando al joven por el brazo, que al principio se negaba, pero después comenzó a bailar, pues no podía resistirse a una petición de Sora. La quería mucho.  
  
La fiesta formalmente terminó una hora después. Todos los chicos y sus digimons se retiraron exhaustos pero felices; pero los que se quedaron fueron Joleil y Ken. Antes de irse Davis, le entregó a Kari a Hawkmon y él se llevó a Wormon. Solo quedaron Ken y Joleil a solas.  
  
-¿En que piensas?-le preguntó Ken a la joven.  
  
-En lo agradecida que estoy- dijo Joleil- Davis y Kari me dijeron que tú fuiste el que organizaste todo esto y te estoy muy agradecida. Nunca he sido tan feliz- dijo la joven mirando a Ken y abrazándolo.  
  
-Me alegro que te gustara. Oye, quisiera hacerte una pregunta.  
  
-¿Cuál? -dijo la joven, mirando a Ken a los ojos.  
  
-Si quisieras...ser...mi...novia??- dijo el joven.  
  
-Si- dijo Joleil- Claro que sí. Me encantaría- mientras recibía un tierno beso de parte de Ken.  
  
Cuando Ken se separó de ella, le dijo:-¿Sabes de que estoy agradecido?  
  
-¿de Que?  
  
-De ser un Digidestinado. Si no hubiese sido por eso tal vez no nos hubiéramos conocido- dijo el joven.  
  
-Tal vez si- dijo Joleil- yo creo en el destino Ken y se que este destino tarde o temprano hubiera llegado ¿No crees?  
  
-Debemos irnos- dijo Ken. Cuando activaron los Digivices para regresar a casa, salieron de donde Joleil había entrado, de su habitación, pero no llegó sola; Ken estaba con ella.  
  
-¡que extraño!- dijo Joleil -¿Por qué habrás salido por aquí?- en ese momento la luz de la habitación, que había estado apagada se encendió y los padres de Joleil estaban allí y dijo su madre:- porque le pedí a la señora Ichijolly que apagara su computador ¿Estas son horas de llegar jovencita??  
  
El padre de Joleil solo dijo: -encantado de conocerte Ken. Había oído hablar de ti por los periódicos y las noticias- extendiendo su mano hacía el joven- es un gusto conocerte. Ah casi se me olvida: dicen tus papás que estas castigado, pues son pasadas las dos. Y no estaban salvando al mundo sino en una fiesta. Lo mismo va para ti Joleil....  
  
-Pasará mucho tiempo antes de que vuelvas a salir jovencita- dijo su madre.  
  
-Es mi culpa dijo Ken a los padres de Joleil- yo organicé su fiesta de cumpleaños y se terminó muy tarde. Lo siento.  
  
-Tai Camilla nos llamó y nos explicó. Eres muy buen chico Ken. Me alegra que seas amigo de mi hija. Pensaremos lo de tú castigo (dirigiéndose a su hija), pero será mejor que te vayas- dijo la madre de Joleil.   
  
-Te acompañaré a la puerta- dijo Joleil dejando solos a sus padres en la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.  
  
-¿En serio la vas a castigar?- dijo el padre de Joleil mirando a la puerta- su cumpleaños es oficialmente el día de hoy- dijo observando su reloj y viendo la hora.  
  
-No no la voy a castigar, pero si quisiera que llegara a una relación formal con él. Es tan caballeroso, amable y muy inteligente.  
  
-Bueno no será muy pronto- dijo preocupado el papá de Joleil- aún es muy joven.  
  
-Yo no lo pondría muy lejos- dijo la mamá de Joleil asomándose por la puerta y vio a Joleil y Ken dándose una beso de despedida en la puerta de la casa y sonrió.  
  
*****************10 años después*************  
  
-Te ves divina Joleil- dijo Kari al observar a su amiga con su vestido de novia, cuando entraba a la limosina que la conduciría a la iglesia. Kari era junto a Sora y Mimi, las damas de honor.  
  
-Me siento tan feliz- dijo Joleil- después de todo si terminamos juntos Kari.  
  
-Yo sabía que esto iba a ocurrir- dijo Kari- después de todo, ustedes siempre se han querido mucho.   
  
-Yo también- dijeron a coro Mimi y Sora. Y Sora le dijo a Kari : Y entonces ¿Por quien te decidirás Kari? ¿TK o Davis?  
  
-Bueno no quisiera tener que elegir- dice la joven- pero me han dado un ultimátum, que decida entre los dos. Pero temo que al decidir ponga en riesgo la amistad de todo el grupo...  
  
-Haz lo que dicte tú corazón Kari- dice Joleil- yo lo hice y me voy a casar; creo que deberías de hacer lo mismo.  
  
Al escuchar esto, Kari se voltea a la ventana de la limosina que iba camino a la iglesia, mientras la voz de su amiga se repetía en su cabeza: "-Haz lo que dicte tú corazón Kari. yo lo hice y me voy a casar; creo que deberías de hacer lo mismo".  
  
--Pero claro, su decisión es parte de otra historia....  
FIN (POR AHORA)  
  
COMENTARIOS: ¡¡¡Ay!!! lo se. lo se ¿Qué por qué dejé la historia hasta aquí y no incluí el debate entre Kari sus amigas y los muchachos? Por que será la base de otro fic corto ¿no creen? 


End file.
